


Heroes in Therapy: Signal

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Heroes in Therapy, Mental Health Issues, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Duke Thomas goes to therapy.





	Heroes in Therapy: Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrreverentFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/gifts).



> Credit for Heroes in Therapy (a rewrite of Heroes In Crisis) goes to dykebettekane on tumblr

_PANEL ONE: SIGNAL perches on a stool, his hands on either side of him. His helmet sits in his lap, and he occasionally glances at it._

S: B wanted me to talk about my parents. He thought it’d be good for me, since I insist on keeping them near me.

_PANEL TWO:_

S: My parents protected me. They’re my inspiration, the reason I’m doing everything.

_PANEL THREE: One of SIGNAL’s hands rests idly on his helmet._

S: They made me who I am today. 

_PANEL FOUR: SIGNAL turns the helmet over in his hands without looking at it._

S: I told B that. He supports me, but I know he’s worried. He never had to deal with this kind of situation, I guess.

_PANEL FIVE: SIGNAL continues messing with the helmet, placing it on one fist and spinning it with his other hand, his eyes on it._

S: My parents were dosed with Joker venom. I know that makes them strike out at what they love. 

_PANEL SIX: SIGNAL looks away from the still-spinning helmet as it slows to a stop._

S: My mom screaming that I’m worthless, disappointing, nothing, a charity case…

_PANEL SEVEN: SIGNAL squeezes his eyes shut._

S: That’s proof that she loves me. And I’m…

_PANEL EIGHT: SIGNAL tucks his helmet into his lap and curls over it in an almost fetal position._

S: I’m terrified that someday she won’t do that anymore. That I’ll come some day and she won’t...she won’t recognize me or remember me or say anything.

_PANEL NINE: A few tears roll down SIGNAL’s cheeks._

S: Because this is better than her being dead, right? I know she’s in there. I know she loves me. I just have to...I just have to remind myself.


End file.
